


Onesies

by robyngoodfellow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Morning, Christmas at Avengers Tower, Continuity What Continuity, Gen, One Big Happy Family, nothing bad happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyngoodfellow/pseuds/robyngoodfellow
Summary: Tony gets creative with Christmas presents, and everyone has fun.





	

Christmas was the one day of the year Steve actually slept in. When he was a kid, he'd been too excited, even after he knew there wouldn't be some kind of extravagant Victorian Rockwell painting magically appearing in the shabby apartment he shared with his mother.

 

Later though, he'd spent every morning looking for work selling newspapers, or scavenging for things to sell to the scrap metal dealer down the street. And staying in bed because he was too sick, that was different. On Christmas morning it was a luxury to stay in bed until seven, or even eight o'clock. It was even more of a luxury now, living in the Avengers tower, where Jarvis and the computerized coffeemaker had a fresh cup ready for him.

 

"Good Morning Captain Rogers," Jarvis' voice said softly as Steve sat up and reached out for the cup, which had a picture with an obviously photoshopped image of Steve wearing a Santa hat.

 

"Merry Christmas Jarvis," Steve replied. "Is everyone else up already?"

 

"Yes Captain Rogers. Mister Barnes attempted to keep the others quiet and allow you to sleep until I reminded him that the sleeping quarters are all soundproofed."

 

Steve chuckled sleepily. "Are they singing carols or something?" he asked as he pulled on a white and blue checked flannel bathrobe over his star spangled blue pyjamas. He really needed to stop letting other people pick out his wardrobe.

 

"I believe their current activity can reliably be described as _something_ Captain Rogers."

 

Festive coffee cup in one hand, Steve opened the door and stepped out, only to jump backwards as a figure rushed down the hall past him. The figure was dressed all in black, and there was a spot of red that could've been an hourglass shape, but there was no way that it was Natasha.

 

"Merry Christmas Cap!" Clint's voice came from the figure as it rounded the corner and disappeared in the direction of the communal living room.

 

Steve shook his head, and continued down the hall, advancing cautiously to preserve his coffee.

 

The scene that greeted him was utter chaos. The Christmas tree in the corner was still standing, but only by apparently ignoring the law of gravity, tilted as it was about 45 degrees off of level. The presents underneath remained unopened but were slightly more scattered than they had been when Steve had gone to bed the night before.

 

Natasha, wearing what looked like the one-piece pyjamas with built-in feet Steve remembered kids wearing, was perched on the enormous mantelpiece above the crackling fireplace. Instead of her signature black and red however, she was wearing Clint's grey and purple, and she had a tiny bow that seemed to fire little bits of coloured foam. Clint had climbed up onto the back of the couch and, wearing a black and red version of the same pyjamas, was firing red foam from a wrist unit that looked like a bulky version of Natasha's Widow's Bite.

 

Clint noticed Steve's arrival, and fired another missile before shouting "Steve! Tony got us all Onesies! Check your stocking!" One of Natasha's foam arrows hit Clint square between the eyes and, startled, he tumbled off the back of the couch.

 

A series of running thuds coming from the third story loft was followed by Bucky's familiar voice. "Watch me do something stupid for AMERICA!" He punctuated the sentence by jumping over the railing and taking a flying leap into the open air of the living room. He executed a perfect tuck and roll on the couch Clint had just vacated, and Steve realized he was wearing a Captain America onesie, the attached hood pulled down over his face. "Merry Christmas, Steve!" Bucky shouted, before jumping over the back of the couch. There was an indignant "OW!" as he apparently landed on Clint.

 

Tony leaned over the balcony railing, wearing a vivid green and purple onesie, printed on the front with enormous abs. Looking at the tangle of limbs behind the couch, he doubled over laughing.

 

Steve looked over to the quiet corner of the room, where Bruce and Pepper sat quietly, heads bent seriously over some sort of elaborate looking board game that Steve had never seen before. Pepper's onesie seemed to be based on War Machine, and Bruce's was in the red a gold of Tony's Iron Man suit. Pepper waved to Steve briefly, but then went back to her game. "Are you wearing a hat?" she asked Bruce, who replied "yes," even though he wasn't, and she flipped down a bunch of the coloured tiles in front of her.

 

"So Steve," Tony said, clapping Steve on the back as he sauntered down the stairs from the loft. "Care to join in?"

 

"I dunno," Steve replied. "Can I be Coulson?"

  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Pepper and Bruce are playing Guess Who? Chess seemed too serious for Christmas Morning in onesies. Also, yes, they are Nerf darts, no Steve doesn't know what Nerf is.
> 
> Thanks to follow_the_sun and binz for suggestions. 
> 
> <3


End file.
